full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Corothers
Nathan Corothers is Alex's best friend since he moved into town. A playboy at heart and a self-proclaimed ladies' man, he has never had any luck with women whatsoever. However, a trip to the museum and the exposure to an ancient Succubus fossil changes him and the others exposed to it forever. For him, more than ever as he... or now she, is a Succubus to the Ansland Clan. And he is now a She. He's the seducer of the Ansland Clan. Characteristics * Name: Nathan Corothers * Aliases: Nataline Corothers * Age: 16 (aged to 18) * Hair: Brown (formerly) Dark Blue (succubus and aftermath) * Eyes: Blue (changed to Dark Blue) * Likes: Girls and boys (became bisexual after transformation), computer games, online dating, hentai, living it up, his friends and new clan * Dislikes: His family * Family: Mother and Father, Andrew Crothers (big brother - all disowned) Appearance Casual Before his transformation, Nathan was a scrawny sixteen year old brunette caucasian boy. He had a sickly skinny frame due to his upbringing, messy brown hair with blue eyes. He didn't really have much going down below the belt either. He dressed in blue jeans, baggy long-sleeved shirts and a hoodie jacket. After his transformation, he became a she. Her body was aged up to eighteen as a result, but had become a very attractive petite young lady. Her body had become slender with wide hips, long legs, and an A cup chest, but she had gained smooth skin and a sexy ab set on her stomach. Her hair was cut short with a sort of sexy short cut with two bangs that reached down to her nipples. Her new attired consisted of spandex body suits to which she wore cut short jeans that ended above her elbows, black sneakers, wrist bands and a white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She doesn't wear underwear mostly because she can't figure out how to get the clasps on for her bra. Succubus In her succubus form, it is exactly the same as her human form. Although her skin tone changes to dark blue, with glyph marks on her arms, stomach, and collar bone. Her nails on fingers and toes turn black and her ears go pointy. She gains a devil's tail with a harpoon tip shape devil tail tip with the ends black. Her eyes go black with her irises glowing blue. Her horns grow upward on the sides with the ends pointing outside instead of back or inside. Her wings very simple wings; they were two bone structures with wing membranes connected from upper to middle back. Clan Attire Background Nathan Corothers is the son of Amelia Corothers and an unknown father. He’s also the youngest brother of Andrew Corothers, former Marine and cop of New Haven. Although Nathan has a family, they don’t act like it. His mother is a hooker (which explains why she doesn’t know who her dad is), his stepdad is a verbal abusive person, physically and verbally, always telling Nathan he was a homo-wortho, whilst his mother encouraged it. His brother, wasn’t that supportive, even as a cop; he’s a racist, always arresting people of different cultures and races, even when they didn’t do anything that seemed to be too illegal or wrong. He’s always insulting Nathan and beating him up. This leads to Nathan wearing baggy and unrevealing clothing, much to hide the bruises he gets from his brother. He felt completely alone, only using playboy vids and magazines as a means to find comfort, which led him to his playboy attitude. Until one day he made friends with the biggest kid in school, Icarus Ferdinand; amazingly, Ferdinand can put up with him, as well as try to keep him under control at times. And then led to the two meeting Alex Ansland, of whom he’ll never admit, but cares for, mostly because the two are slightly in the same boat. Alex has no family, and he really has no family that he can be a part of. They have been an inseparable trio, sometimes called the Pervy Trio, due to the fact that Nathan drags the two out on perverted voyeur moments in the Girls Locker Room at school. One day, whilst on a field trip, the three friends including a pack of girls, are witnesses to an illegal art trade. In the process, they are exposed to an Amaru Urn from South America, and from it, the dusty remains of a Succubus. AS the week passes, the trio undergo strange changes. In Nathan’s case, he becomes more sexually aroused, and even weirder, his appearance becomes more girly, until late one night, his arousals cause him to get cocooned in a Dark Blue cocoon made from a syrupy-like substance sweating out of his systems. Once he comes out, it turns out he was changed into a She. A succubus no doubt. Not wanting to suffer anymore beatings from his… um, her family, she escapes to Yagiri Inn/Dorms, to which she shocks her friend, Alex to no end at this. But no matter then species or gender change, Nathan, now Natalie, is welcomed to work and live at the Yugari Inn. Though it might be a mixed blessing… as she’s discovering she’s bisexual… since she’s developed a crush on Alex. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Succubus - Pawn Class' Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Nathan: * Natalie: Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Succubus Category:Ansland Clan Category:The Yagiri Dormitory Inn Category:The Yagiri Household